The Horrors Of Survival Camp
by Son Of Broly
Summary: Gohan's goes to survival camp and things get messy


This is a Gohan Highschool fic so if you don't like Gohan Highschool fics don't read this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DBZ

'This'- is so called

"This" is talking

**"This"** is thinking

**CHAPTER1: The News**

"Good morning class" said the the homeroom teacher walking into the homeroom classroom, motioning for the students to sit down.

"Today I have something important to tell you! This Wednesday we will be leaving for survival camp" When this was said all the students broke into cheers and shouts all except for a certain raven haired girl and a so called 'nerd boy'

"Er... Videl? What's a survival camp" asked Gohan. "Oh yeeeeeah I forgot you're new here. Survival camp is when a class gets chosen to go to the forest or meadow or some out door thingy for a week its also a chance to check out hot guys!" Said Erasa quickly cutting Videl off before she even got to talk. "Erasa, baby, why go looking for ugly guys when there's a perfect man right infront of you" was Sharpener's cheesy comment ( Yeah I also can't believe I wrote that. -Barf-) making Erasa rool her eyes and making Videl disgusted at Sharpener's remark.

The teacher then gave out slips to the class. "Give these to one of your parents to sign and bring it back to me tomorrow and that is the last day bringing it any later is unacepptable and if it does you will not be allowed on the trip" Said Mr Greenmarker (Homeroom Teacher) just before the bell rang for first period to start, making all the students rush out of the class, into the halls and to their lockers.

"Hey Videl" said Gohan as he walked to his locker with Videl who's locker was next to his. "So what's actually Survival Camp?" Asked Gohan still curious "Why are you asking me?" Was Videl's reply. "Well its not that I'm saying Erasa is a liar its just ... She dosent always know what she's talking about" said Gohan a little scared of what Videl would say next. "(Sigh) its like Erasa said, a class goes out for a week to a forest or mountain to survive and its as simple as that really" Said Videl looking annoyed. "Well thats nice" was the last thing Gohan said to Videl before walking to their next class together.

The rest of the school day went along normal... Well as normal as it could be for Son Gohan.

**After School Son Residence**

"Yay big brothers here" was the first thing Gohan heard when he walked into his house. "Hey squirt" was Gohan's reply to his father's look alike and younger brother, Goten. "TodayIcaughta bigfishbutmommysaidthatIhadtoletitgobutitwassobiga ndIhadtoletitgothenIwentoutsidetoplayonthetreesand IfoundabirdandthenIwastryingtoflyandIthoughtyoucou ldteachermerih-" (What Goten said- "Today I caught a big fish but mommy said that I had to let it go then I went outside to play on the trees and I found a bird and the I was trying to fly and I thought you could teach me right big brother!" ) Goten was about to go on when his mother interupted him "Hello Gohan. How was your day at school?" Asked Chi-Chi "It was fine mom. Oh that reminds me, my class is going on survival camp starting on Wednesday." Said Gohan while geting the slip out from his bag. "Oh here it is. I need you to sign this for me." Continued Gohan passing the slip to his mother. "This sounds very dangerous and I can't have my baby getting hurt." Said Chi-Chi looking very concerned and worried. "Aww com on mom I've done worse and I'll, err...Get to make new friends" said Gohan hoping Chi-Chi would buy it. "Well...ok" -Chi sighing in defeat before signing the slip and giving it back to Gohan. "Now go to your room and study" said Chi-Chi seriously "Thanks mom" Gohan gave his mother a kiss on the cheek then ran of into his room.

**Wednesday-A.K.A- First Day Of Survival Camp**

"Hey Gohan over here" shouted Erasa from the crowd, motioning for Gohan to got to her. Gohan walked over to 'the group' which consisted on Erasa, Sharpener and Videl. "Hey guys" greeted Gohan when he arrived there. "Hey Nerd-Boy, looks like you forgot we are going on survival camp today" said Sharpener examining Gohan. Gohan was wearing a black baggy longed sleved shirt, baggy pants and training shoes.

"No I didn't. why?" Asked Gohan completly lost. "Well you're wearing baggy clothes and only have your backpack." Said Sharpener. Sharpener was wearing a tight white vest, black shorts, sneakers, and a red cap, he also has a couple of big bags with him and a tent. "So I thought this was survival camp" said Gohan. Sharpener was about to say something when the teacher called for the students to get onto the bus.

When every one got into the bus the teacher started talking. "When we arrive at the campsite there will be a man waiting for you. He will be our guild for the next week." Said the teacher before he sat down.

The rest of the bus trip went smoothly except fot Sharpener questioning Gohan and Erasa defending him.

'What was the guy thinking? He won't manage with nothing but the bag for the rest of the week. You're hiding something Son Gohan and I'm gonna find out what it is' was what Videl was thinking before the bus stopped.

"Ok students we're here. Now get your bags set up tent and meet me back here at 8pm for supper and to meet your tour guide" announced the teacher

All the students ran out of the bus and began to build their tents and unpack their things.

"Hey Nerd-boy where you gonna sleep huh?" Asked Sharpener. "Oh well you could always sleep with me" said Erasa trying to flirt with Gohan

"Er... Yeah I'll cope"said Gohan looking a little confused 'This place looks kinda familiar... Oh yeah this is one of the places I stayed at when Piccolo adopted me...temporarily.

Gohan then climbed onto one of the nearby trees and lay the for awhile until he noticed the students walking towards the bus "Oh yeeah we are supposed to meet for dinner." Said Gohan alloud before he jumped off the tree and followed the other students.

"Hey Gohan wait up" shouted Erasa running towards Gohan. "Hey Erasa" replied Gohan. Erasa was then followed by Sharpner and lastly Videl. "So Gohan figured out where you gonna sleep" asked Videl curiously. "Oh that, in a tree" said Gohan plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah right! A momma's boy like you wouldn't last a minute" said Sharpener

They were all at the bus now and proceded to walk into the bus and take their seats.

"Ok kiddies" said Mr Greenmarker "Hope you'll set up tent" continued the teachet happily. "Ok well before we eat I would like you to meet your guide for the week" When this was said a man from walked into the bus.

"KRILLIN"

Ok hope you like the first chapter and things are gonna get far more interesting from here on... A lot intersting. And about the Krillin thing I tried to use someone else since Krillin has been used many times before but he plays a role and sorry for the cheesy pick up lines but it had to be done.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
